The Mummy: Curse of the Lost Temple
by WanderingChild500
Summary: Sequel to Book of the Dead, Book of Life. Anakin and Padme are at it again! An old enemy has risen from the dead again and an even darker force of evil looms in the shadows. But now it's not just the two intrepid explorers in the crosshairs of an ancient battle for light and dark. No, now their children are in the line of fire and the sands of time are moving. Mummy crossover pt 2.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Five million years ago, a fierce warrior known as Darth Bane set out to conquer the ancient empire of Coruscant. After many blood soaked battles, Darth Bane was defeated. The great General and what remained of his army were cast out into the vast waste of Amun Sher on the far side of the planet, where nothing could thrive. One by one the surviving soldiers succumbed to the heat and the elements until Bane was the only being left standing.

Nearing his own fate, Bane made a desperate pact with the dark god Bogun. If Bogun would spare Bane's life and help him conquer the known world, Bane would give the god his soul. Bogun agreed to the pact. From where Bane knelt in the sand sprung forth a beautiful and vast oasis and Bane was given a golden cuff with Bogun's seal, marking Bane as his servant. And so Bane set out with Bogun's army of the undead. They were an unstoppable force that swept through Coruscant and onwards until Bane had completed his task. But something that Bane had never fully realized was that Bogun was a cruel god and just as the last grand capitol fell to Darth Bane's feet, Bogun acted, taking Bane's soul and forcing Bane to serve him for all time. Bogun's army returned to their true master in the Underworld and all that was left of the great General and his monstrous army was the Golden bracelet given to him by Bogun. Eventually, Darth Bane became a mere legend, one of the many souls lost to the shifting sands of time.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Author's note: Welcome to the somewhat awaited sequel to Book of the Dead Book of Life. For those who are new to this story I suggest that you read the prequel to this first. I'm quite excited about this. This story is going to have lots of twists and turns I really hope you enjoy it. Star Wars and The Mummy don't belong to me. Also, saw Rouge One! It was awesome.**

 **Finally I would like to dedicate this entire story to Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds, our Space Princess/General. Loosing her too soon was a a harsh blow to the already very horrible world. She was the role model who helped me face my own mental disabilities and learn not to hide that side of me away. May the Force be with You Carrie, For you and your mother are now one with the Force.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Star Wars or the Mummy**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Chapter 1. Five Million Years Later:

A lone figure made his way down the darkened passage way of what was once a grand palace and temple of the Ancient Empire, now it was nothing more than ruins. With a snap hiss a blue light sprung forth as the man used his lightsaber to show him the way through the darkness. Looking around, the man took in the hieroglyphics carefully carved into the walls and the beautifully preserved statues and monuments that where spread through the corridor. All telling the tales of a bygone age. The man himself was dressed like any other explorer, loose shirt, vest, pants, sturdy boots, and a utility belt filled with various tools including an 'emergency' grenade and blaster much to the chagrin of his wife. The lightsaber illuminated the man's face. He was very handsome in his early thirties with chiseled features, golden hair and haunting blue eyes. A scar ran over his right eye completed his roguish looks. While he looked like every other treasure hunter and explorer in the Galaxy, Anakin Skywalker was nothing like the rest.

He brushed back a curtain of cobwebs and continued down the passage to the inner temple, his head turning at every little sound while the Force hummed through him, it felt slightly off. Enough that Anakin knew he needed to remain on guard. After a while he heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Turning, he saw two small figures running up to him. The one in front slid to a stop, the other crashing into them sending both to the sandy floor. The lantern one carried extinguished on impact. Anakin held back a curse and deactivated his lightsaber.

"What dad? Did you think we were another mummy back from the dead or something?" One of the children asked cheekily, Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Luke, Leia, we told you guys to wait up in the entry hall." The twins jumped up from the ground. Leia looked over at her brother, who was fiddling with his lantern.

"It's Luke's fault." Leia stated.

"Is not!" her brother shot back. Those two may have been twins but they were polar opposites of each other. Luke had his father's blond hair and blue eyes yet possessed his mother's personality, slightly more calm demeanor and love of knowledge. Unfortunately, that love of knowledge caused both his son and his wife to act recklessly sometimes all in the name of said knowledge. Leia on the other hand looked just like her mother, possessing her dark hair, eyes and pale skin that never seemed to burn. While she looked like his wife, Leia's personality and temper were all Anakin. Which could become very problematic in the wrong situation, such as the time she chose to blacken the eye of one of her aunt's 'special' friends when the man had compared her and Luke to little kittens. Anakin took the lantern from Luke and began to fix it, his lightsaber now clipped to his belt, both of the children knew that they were to stay away from their father's weapons. Luke shuffled his feet then looked up at his father.

"We came down here because I found your tattoo." Anakin finally got the lantern lit and looked up at his children.

"What?" Leia stepped forward and pulled off the ever present arm guard on their father's right arm and rolled up his shirt sleeve. The tattoo started on the inside of Anakin's wrist with a simple cartouche of a pair of wings with a sword pointing up to a star in the middle. The tattoo then continued up Anakin's arm in simple black geometric lines all the way to his chest, right over his heart. Anakin rarely showed anyone his tattoo, he kept his arm guard on and often wore long sleeves or jackets. His own wife didn't even know about it until about a month after they had met, when they were intimate for the first time. She had said it had added to his roguish charms and had gone so far as to get her own tattoo on their first wedding anniversary, a pair of Angel wings on her back because Anakin always called her his Angel. Even with that Anakin still was cautious about showing his tattoo, he actually liked it a lot. But the thing was he had no idea how he had gotten it, that's why he kept it covered. He had just woken up one morning when he was eighteen after a night of drinking with the crew he had been serving on to find the fully healed piece of art on his arm. When Padme had gotten hers it had taken nearly three months to fully heal. Anakin sighed.

"You know what, when your mom and I are done down here how about you show us the cartouche. Ok?" Luke nodded, eyes downcast. Anakin smiled at his son and ruffled his hair. "Seriously get back to the ante-chamber before your mom finds out you came down here. Or she's going to mummify all three of us and I personally do not want my brains pulled out of my nose." This caused Luke to laugh but Leia tried to protest. "No buts." Anakin said, cutting her off. "Go."

"What are we supposed to do?" Leia asked. Anakin shrugged.

" I don't know, build a better Wamp Rat trap." Luke perked up, he loved building stuff.

"Ok!" With that the little boy raced off with his lantern. Leia rolled her eyes and ran after her twin.

"No running!" Anakin shouted after the pair, of course they ignored him. Sighing, he looked around for his arm guard only to realize that Leia, the little sneak, had taken it with her. Shaking his head, Anakin rolled up his sleeves before moving further into the ruins to meet up with his wife before she had time to desecrate any tombs.

Deeper in the ruins, Padme Skywalker worked fervently, cleaning thousands of years worth of dust off of a sealed door that depicted two woman sparing. Something moved over her foot, looking down she saw a serpent slither over her boot. There may have been a time, years ago where she would have shrieked in horror. Now Padme merely rolled her eyes and kicked the serpent off her foot.

"Get off." It went flying through the air. Just as Anakin entered the room he ducked as the angry reptile flew past his head.

"Those things are venomous you know."

"Only if they bite you." Padme replied. Anakin chuckled and moved to join his wife. "What took you so long?" Padme asked, turning back to her work.

"Oh, the kids had something to show us. I swear they are becoming more like you every day." Anakin knelt down to dig through their tool case. Padme smirked.

"I would say they are becoming more like you." Anakin stood and pulled his wife into his arms.

"You mean incredibly charming and good looking." Padme laughed leaning up she kissed her husband.

"Something like that." She replied before pulling herself from his arms.

"Now that we've got that settled where were we?" Padme picked up some tools and held them out to her husband.

"Hammer and Chisel." Anakin looked at the tools, then at the door, then back at his wife. Padme huffed and tossed the tools aside. "Fine, do it your way." Anakin grinned and pulled out his lightsaber, igniting it, he buried it deep into the seal of the door and began to cut it away. Finally, the door fell back with a bang, revealing what appeared to be a mass tomb. Most likely for the palace servants and their families. The pair stepped over the fallen door and entered the room, careful to avoid the red hot stone around the frame. Padme held up a torch illuminating the room while Anakin placed the lightsaber back on his belt. The floor was covered in all sorts of creepy crawly things. Padme carefully stepped into the chamber and began to walk across the room carefully avoiding the bugs all over the floor. Even after all this time she would still admit bugs gave her the shivers. Anakin was right behind her and unlike his wife he had no qualms about crushing some insects.

"Ever since I started having those dreams this place has haunted me." Padme muttered, referring to a series of dreams she had been having for nearly three months. Finally the husband and wife team had decided to follow Padme's dreams and those are what had led them to this particular palace.

"Ever since you started having those dreams I haven't had a decent nights sleep." Anakin grumbled. Padme shot him a dirty look.

"Lets call it revenge for those dreams you had about me dying while I was pregnant with the twins." She replied sharply.

"Ok point made." Anakin conceded, he was never going to be able to live that particular episode down. Padme was looking around the chamber, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I feel like I've been here before; I know I've been here before. Do you feel anything in the Force?" Padme asked turning to Anakin. Anakin closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. All he felt was the light disturbance he had sensed earlier.

"No I'm not getting anything and I have no idea why you would have these feelings. No one's been here for at least a couple of millennia." As he said this, Padme reached up for a torch holder embedded on the wall and pulled it down. A rush of stale air greeted them as a secret door opened before them. Padme turned back to Anakin.

"Then why do I seem to know exactly where I'm going?" Anakin had to admit, that was a little strange. Maybe there was something to Padme's dreams and if that was the case why was the Force so calm around him and his wife right now while these bazaar events kept occurring. Anakin decided to put his unease in the back of his mind for now. He had other things to worry about. Besides whatever Padme's dreams related to, it probably couldn't be as catastrophic as razing an evil mummy set on galactic domination from the dead.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Meanwhile, outside of the temple three riders had appeared, tying their mounts to a nearby tree the trio made their way up to the palace entrance. One only had to take one look at the group to figure out their trade, they were bounty hunters.

"Are we sure they're here?" One asked. The leader nodded, staring at the dark entrance.

"Lets go."

In the ante-chamber Luke was busy working on his Wamp Rat trap while Leia sat off to the side with one of their mother's old textbooks trying to translate the cartouche that matched their father's tattoo. Both children looked up when they heard voices coming from the entrance hall, voices that most certainly did not belong to their parents. Exchanging a quick look the two raced to a scaffold that was holding a pillar steady and scrambled up the ladder to the top. Hiding just as the bounty hunters entered the chamber.

"You two go check and make sure that everything is here. I'll go deal with the Skywalkers." The leader, a tall pale woman said before leaving her partners.

"What ever you say Aurra." One hissed, the other was already digging through piles of debris, looking for anything of value. Up in their hiding place the twins exchanged another look. This was not good.

Deep inside the palace Padme followed Anakin further into the inner temple. Suddenly a wave of vertigo washed over her. When the dizziness subsided, Padme was no longer standing in a hall of ruins but inside a torch lit corridor. Everything shone with light, colorful paintings filled the walls telling stories of heroes and gods. It was like she had been transported back to the past. Padme stepped forward in awe of her surroundings. As the end of the hall stood a massive golden door, Padme froze as it swung open and out walked a woman. As the woman pushed the door open further, Padme could see inside of the room. Inside stood two sentinel guards and an alter with an intricate chest resting on it. The woman pushed the door shut and carefully turned the dial on the door until it clicked into place. From behind Padme came a man's voice, she had no idea what had been said but the woman turned from the door and towards the sound of the voice. Just as Padme was about to get a look at the woman's face the vision fell away and Padme was once again standing in the darkened ruins. Anakin was in front of her examining the door she had seen open and close just moments ago. Anakin looked up and saw Padme staring wide eyed around the chamber, through the Force, Anakin could sense his wife's unease.

"You ok?" He asked. Padme shook her head slightly trying to gather her thoughts.

"I just had a vision." She whispered, "It was like my dreams, but in real life, it was like I was really here in ancient times." That didn't sound right, but besides Padme's unease, Anakin still couldn't sense anything wrong in the Force.

"Well if you were here do you think you can get this door open?" Padme stepped forward and pulled cobwebs from the handle before turning it the same way the woman in her vision had. With a click the door opened.

"Ok, now you are starting to scare me." Anakin stated, staring at the door.

"I'm starting to scare myself." Padme replied. "Maybe I'm starting to become Force Sensitive or something."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works." Anakin said pulling the door further open.

"I know I'm just trying to make myself feel more sane." Padme entered the chamber leaving her husband to follow.

Back in the ante-chamber the two remaining bounty hunters were waiting for their boss to get back, unaware of the two children hiding above them. Luke nodded to Leia and the twins pulled out their sling shots.

"On three." Leia whispered, "One, two, three!" The twins fired, hitting the Gungun bounty hunter strait in the back. The creature shrieked and jumped into the air.

"Shut up!" The other one, a Trashondonian yelled, "Before you anger the gods." High above the twins fought back giggles, this was going to be fun.

Aurra Sing snuck deeper into the temple, closing in on Anakin and Padme. Back in the temple chamber the pair were cleaning off the alter, as Padme cleaned off the last of the dust from the emblem above the alter, she drew her hand back in shock.

"Gods, this is the emblem of Darth Bane. He's supposed to be a myth. There is no actual trace of him anywhere." Padme dusted off the rest of the chest, Anakin felt a chill run through him. On top of the chest was the same design as his tattoo. "We should open this."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Unknown to the couple, Aurra Sing had finally caught up with them. She hid herself just outside of the chamber, listening in on the couple.

"What harm can come from opening a chest?" Anakin rolled his eyes.

"What harm can come from reading a book? You remember how well that went." Padme rolled her eyes and went back to examining the chest. Anakin knew that he had lost this battle.

"Fine, but remember I was the voice of reason here." Padme ignored the remark and focused on trying to find a way to open the chest. Sighing, Anakin looked around the room, his eyes finally falling on the Sentinel next to the alter. Hanging on a simple chain was a pendent in the shape of a star. The same design as the ones on the chest. He reached out and pulled the necklace from the statue.

"Angel, lets do it your way." He said holding out the necklace to his wife. Padme grinned at her husband and took the necklace sliding the pendent into the opening that matched the design. With a click the chest popped open. Inside the chest rested a beautifully preserved golden cuff, intricately molded to look like a griffin about to take flight.

"It's the bracelet of Bogun." Padme whispered in awe.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Back in the Ante-Chamber, Luke and Leia were taking turns using the Gungun as target practice. Luke sat up and launched another stone, it went flying from his sling shot and would have hit the creature square on the head had it not been grabbed out of the air by the other Bounty hunter. The Trashondonian glared up at Luke as he crushed the pebble to dust. They were caught!

"I've got this." He spat, Luke and Leia jumped up as the bounty hunter stalked towards the scaffold.

Deep in the temple Aurra drew her blaster, knowing if she timed it right, she would be able to take out the Skywalkers before the couple even knew what was happening.

Padme carefully lifted the cuff from the chest and began to examine it when a rumbling rolled through the chamber, dust fell from the ceiling and everything around them began to shake. Aurra swore and took off back to her companions. Padme threw the bracelet back in the chest and slammed it shut.

"It's a bit late for that!" Anakin yelled. The Force was screaming that they needed to get out now. Padme grabbed the chest and pushed it into her husband's arms.

"Put it in your ruck sack!"

"Let's leave it here!" He yelled.

"It's too late for that!" Padme shot back. Anakin cursed but did as he was instructed. While stuffing the chest into his pack Padme read an inscription on the alter.

"What's it say?" Padme frowned.

"He who disturbs this artifact will drink from the Nile." Padme looked over at Anakin, "Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Anakin merely grabbed Padme and pulled her from the chamber, they raced into the main set of passages only to stop short in horror as a massive tidal wave of water crashed around a corner at the end of the corridor.

"That's bad!" Anakin yelled as the two dove down a side passage, the wave was closing in on them.

In the main chamber the Trashondonian had almost reached the two children when his boss raced into the chamber yelling that they needed to clear out. It was the kid's lucky day. The creature grinned and jumped from the ladder, causing it to fall away, trapping Luke and Leia. Causing the scaffold to shake dangerously. With a snarl and just for good measure he kicked one of the supporting beams out of place. He raced after the others leaving Luke and Leia on the collapsing structure. As the scaffold collapsed, Luke grabbed his sister.

"Jump!"

Padme and Anakin ran blindly through the maze of passages as the water rushed after them, getting closer with each corner. The pair were forced to stop when they came to a dead end. Anakin grabbed his wife and pulled her close, trying to create a shield as the wave crashed into them. Simultaneously, Luke and Leia jumped from the scaffold just as it fell, grabbing the edge of the pillar. With a loud bang the column began to shift, then fall forward, sending the two screaming nine-year-olds tumbling to the ground as it crashed into the neighboring pillar. The twins watched horrified as the columns played dominos through the room. Leia looked over at her brother, both covered head to toe in dust.

"We are so dead." Luke nodded in silent shock.

Padme and Anakin shot to the surface, spluttering as the water rose around them.

"This is bad Padme!"

"We've had bad before!" Anakin looked around.

"Not like this!"

In the Anti-Chamber a crack echoed through the room, the twins whirled around to see the last pillar slowly start to fall towards the wall. They ran over and tried to push the pillar back in place, but it was useless Leia grabbed Luke and the two ran clear of the column as it smashed through the wall, unleashing a torrent of water. As the wave crashed into the chamber so did their parents. The adults slid to a stop at the feet of their children. Luke and Leia looked down at their soaked and wide eyed parents, then at each other, then back at their parents.

"Mom, Dad," Luke began looking around the ruined chamber. "We can explain everything." Padme and Anakin just groaned and stayed on the ground, Anakin still holding his ruck sack with the chest inside.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Thousands of miles away on the far side of the planet an army of workers dug through massive pits in the sand, watched closely by armed guards. The slaves worked long into the night without so much as a break. Inside of the overseer's tent a large Kaleesh man set a heavy tome carved of onyx onto a desk next to the books golden counter part. The two books had been found the previous day along with what appeared to be the skeleton of a Weequay, but those remains were unimportant.

"The Book of the Dead gives life." Rasped the Kaleesh called Grievous.

"And the Book of Life takes it away." Drawled his companion. A woman, dressed head to toe in dark robes. "We're getting close." She stated. Overlooking one of the excavation pits stood an older man wrapped in a brown cloak, watching intently as the workers toiled below. He turned and watched as a speeder pulled up and out jumped the trio of bounty hunters. He was about to go to them when the ground in the center of the pit shifted and heaved spewing forth swarms of flesh eating scarabs. Shrieks of terror filled the air as the beetles made quick work of the slaves in the pit. The man signaled the guards who jumped forward and began to use flame throwers to burn away the bugs. Once he was sure that the situation was under control he turned to the hunters.

"Did you acquire it?" He asked, his voice a deep and echoing baritone. Aurra shook her head.

"Complications arose and the opportunity passed. The artifact is with the Skywalkers." The man sneered at the bounty hunters but before he could do anything, several guards from another pit began to shout.

"We found him." The man raced towards the pit, joining the Kaleesh and the woman as a large cocoon was pulled from the ground. Through the dark clouded material one could make out a vaguely humanoid shape. "It's him, it's Sidious." The woman stepped forward and ran her hand over the cocoon. Through the crowd came the bounty hunters, their leader was growing impatient. Grievous reached for the wicked sword strapped to his back Only for the old man to stop him. "No, I've another task for our associates here." He said motioning to the bounty hunters He then turned back to Grievous. "You and miss Offee will take over the task of retrieving the artifact." The woman, Ms. Offee smiled behind her veil.

"We will not fail Dooku." She paused looking over at the bounty hunters, "With my… past history it will be an easy task." The bounty hunters exchanged a look and the leader snorted.

"Good luck with that sister. The Skywalkers are already on their way back to Naboo with the artifact." She stated coldly.

"Then to Naboo we will go." Dooku stated. At the edge of the crowd a hooded figure watched the exchange tensely. Finally as the crowds began to disperse the figure slipped into the shadows, pulling back his hood, revealing a man in his early forties with oringish hair and a beard. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master ran a hand through his beard. He needed to get to Naboo. The Skywalkers were in very serious danger.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Author's Note: Ok here's the first chapter hope you all like it! First off I got the idea for Anakin's tattoo from some fan art I've seen and the idea for Padme's came from a headcannon I saw on Tumblr. Also as a proud owner of several tattoo's I know a lot about getting them and the healing process. The bigger the ink the longer it takes to heal. I may write a one-shot about Padme getting her tattoo if there is enough interest. I hope you all like the twins, they are really fun to write. I have no idea when the next update is going to be, but I think it will be sometime this month. Thanks and feel free to reiviw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad news: it's taken me nearly three months to update this story. Good news: I've updated this story AND completed the last of my undergraduate pre-recs. Now I can focus solely on my major and minor. Who knows maybe now I'll be able to graduate in less than 6 years now:)**

 **The Mummy and Star Wars don't belong to me.**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Chapter 2

Naboo:

Anakin sighed in relief as he and Padme entered their home, Varykino. A beautiful mansion filled with artifacts from different digs Anakin and Padme had taken part in over the ten years they had been married, located in Naboo's sprawling Lake Country, less than an hour from the planet's capital, Theed. It felt good to have a place to call home, something Anakin had never truly known before meeting Padme. Yet here he was, surrounded by his wife and children in their home. Well he had been, Luke and Leia had managed to sneak off avoiding the task of helping their parents unpack.

"You know, I think that the bracelet could be a guide to the Oasis of Amun Sher." Padme said, throwing her cloak onto a set of old armor instead of the coat rack next to the set and making her way towards their main library, she had been obsessing over the cuff since their near death experience on Coruscant. Anakin reached out with the Force and pulled his wife's cloak from the armor setting it on the right rack before following Padme. His arms were currently full of his wife's luggage.

"Padme I know what you're thinking. We've just gotten back." To prove his point he set down all the luggage. Padme looked down at the bags then up at her husband.

"Well that's the beauty of it, we're already packed."

"Give me one good reason." Anakin said stepping closer to his wife. Padme's grin turned seductive, reaching up she pushed the coat from Anakin's shoulders, running her hands lightly down his toned arms.

"It's just an oasis." She leaned up and began trailing light kisses up Anakin's neck. "A beautiful, and exciting, and romantic oasis." Anakin fought back a groan of pleasure as Padme kissed him. He wrapped his arms around his wife's small frame.

"You mean the kind with white beaches, palm trees, clear blue water, and those fancy drinks with the little umbrellas?" He asked, Padme nodded.

"Sounds good, yeah?" Anakin knew exactly what his wife was trying to do.

"Sounds too good." He said flatly, pulling Padme out of the embrace. "What's the catch?" Padme groaned in defeat and glared at her husband.

"Supposedly it's the resting place of Bogun's army." Anakin shook his head.

"Always a catch." Padme turned and sprinted up the library stairs, Anakin right behind her. "And let me guess, this Darth Bane commands them."

"Exactly." Padme climbed a ladder set against one of the shelves and began pulling holo-books out at random "But he only wakes about every five eons."

"And if someone doesn't kill him he's going to destroy the galaxy." Padme pulled one last book from the shelf and looked down at Anakin, who was now leaning against the ladder.

"How'd you guess?"

"Because that's always how it goes." Padme shrugged.

"The last known expedition to Amun Sher was sent by Organa the Third about three hundred thousand years ago. Padme flipped through the book and then tossed it down to the growing pile below her.

"And none of them were ever seen again." Anakin finished. Padme shot him another look.

"You're just using the Force."

"No, that's just how all the stories go."

"There's a pyramid of gold." Anakin shook his head. Padme climbed down from the ladder and walked further into the balcony before climbing another. "Rulers have been sending expeditions there for centuries." Padme finally found the book she had been searching for, she jumped from the ladder and into her husbands arms. Anakin was still unfazed by the prospects of this adventure.

"Nice try, still not going."

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Unknown to the two explorers, several unmarked speeders were closing in on Varykino. Luke and Leia finally had decided to be helpful. Luke was carrying the chest with the bracelet while Leia fiddled with the key.

"Mom where do you want this thing? It weighs a thrice damned ton." Padme peered over the balcony.

"Luke language! Go and put it on the table over there." Luke sighed in relief as he set the chest on the table his mother had pointed to. Leia stared at the box intently absentmindedly twirling the key in her hand.

"I wonder what's in there." Luke turned to his twin and shrugged.

"A bracelet I think, that's what Mom and Dad keep talking about." Luke knew the look that crossed his sister's face, trouble gleaming in her eyes. "Leia no! Mom told us to leave it alone."

"Then why did mom let me hold the key?" She smirked, "Come on Luke live a little."

Up above the children, on the balcony Anakin picked up one of the books Padme had thrown aside. Opening it to a random page he frowned and read the summery that was below the image printed on the page. The Force began to bubble around him slightly. He looked over at his wife.

"You first started having those dreams exactly six weeks ago right?" Padme walked over to her husband.

"Right, but what does that have to do with anything?" Anakin handed the book to Padme.

"That lines up perfectly with the Coruscant New Year." Padme looked down at the calendar on the page then back at Anakin.

"That's right. Seems to be some sort of coincidence." Padme said setting the book aside. Anakin wasn't so sure, especially since he felt the Force calling out since he had opened the book.

"I think we may need to be cautious. It's just all to strange to be completely random, I can just feel it Padme the Force is uneasy." He paused looking out the window to see lightning streak across the sky followed by a roll of booming thunder, then he looked back at his wife.

"Please just listen to me, I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you." He said earnestly, pushing out all thoughts of the Force, focusing solely on his wonderful, beautiful wife, whom he loved with all his heart. Anakin took Padme in his arms holding her close. "You and the kids are the only things that matter to me in the entire galaxy. Padme looked up into her husbands deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Well, you and I have been talking about cutting back field expeditions and the Theed Scholars are still begging me to take over the Nubian Museum." Anakin leaned down and kissed Padme, softly, yet still full of unspoken passion. Padme broke the kiss and glared playfully at her husband. "I hate it when you kiss me like that, makes me feel like agreeing to absolutely anything." Anakin smiled back equally as playful.

"That's the whole point Angel." He leaned in for another kiss when he caught sight of something hanging from the shelf behind Padme. He frowned and pulled away from her staring at the bright pink pair of silken boxers hanging from one of the books. "Those are not mine." Padme turned and saw the offending undergarments.

"Sabe." She growled. Anakin sighed, another moment ruined by Padme's nefarious older sister.

"I've got this one." He said before marching off to find the woman in question. Padme sighed in defeat and started to clean up the books from the balcony.

Back down below, Leia had taken the key and carefully setting it in the lock of the chest, Luke stood back. He knew it was a horrible idea but once Leia got something in her head it tended to stick, especially if it was some harebrained idea or scheme that was bound to backfire horribly and get them into trouble, he still had a scar from when she decided to take a couple of beetles from Coruscant and bring them home for show and tell at their school knowing full well they were of the flesh eating variety. That had not been a good day. Thunder rumbled in the distance causing Luke to jump.

The lid to the chest popped open and he watched as his sister carefully lifted the molded golden bracelet from its resting place and placed it on her wrist. The bracelet snapped shut and Leia felt a powerful pull on her arm and it shot forward. Light shown from the ruby eyes embedded in the griffin's head, Images flashed before Leia's eyes, it felt like she was flying through an entire planet. Just as quickly as it had happened the pull disappeared along with the images. Leia gasped as she stumbled back. Luke was staring at her with a terrified look.

"Did you see that?" She asked her brother breathlessly.

"See what, Leia you're scaring me. It was like you were in come sort of trance!" Luke said taking step towards his sister. Leia looked at the bracelet and suddenly wanted it as far away from her as possible. Leia tried to pull the heavy cuff off her arm, but it wouldn't budge. She looked frantically over at her brother.

"Luke help! It won't come off." Luke jumped forward and helped Leia try to get the bracelet off. Even with the two of them, it still wouldn't budge. The twins jumped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Leia pulled the sleeve of her jumper down over the cuff while Luke grabbed a decorative statue and threw it into the bracelet's chest along with the key and slammed the lid shut, the lock clicked into place just as Padme reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked up from the book she had been reading and smiled lovingly at her children.

"You two glad to be home?" Luke and Leia nodded in unison. "Here look what your Dad and I found." She handed the book with the Coruscant calendar to Luke, Leia kept her arm with the bracelet on it behind her back and peered over Luke's shoulder. "It's the year of the Griffin." The twins looked at the image on the calendar then at each other.

"That's really cool mom." Luke said. Leia paled and remained silent the image of the Griffin on the page matched the cuff. She was so dead.

Sabe Naberrie stumbled down the hall with her latest acquisition. Some artist, Pablo or was it Hidalgo, something like that.

"So I killed the mummy and his minions, taking this scepter as my Prize." Sabe held up a golden scepter it was the last piece of her share of the treasure of Hamunaptra.

"Sounds fascinating." The artist mumbled drunkenly. He reached for the scepter only to have Sabe to keep it just out of his reach. She may not have been as intoxicated as she appeared to be. Sabe and the artist reached the master suite, as far as she knew Padme and Anakin were still off planet so they wouldn't be using the rooms for several more days at least. Once they entered the rooms however Sabe pulled up short. The main room was full of armed men in strange red robes. The pair were quickly surrounded.

"What the hell!" One of the men grabbed the artist, Palo! That's what his name was. And shoved him out of the door. Two others grabbed Sabe and threw her into a chair. A well dressed older man in a long black cape stepped from the shadows. "Listen if you gents are from Kanjiklub you can tell them I'll have those credits by the end of the week."

"We are not from Kanjiklub." The man replied, coming closer. "Where is Bogun's Bracelet?" Dooku hissed. Sabe shifted in her seat. She had no idea what these people were talking about!

"I don't know anything about any bracelet."

"Mrs. Skywalker you are trying my patience." He drawled. They thought she was Padme. That happened quite a bit when they had been younger. But hadn't happened since Padme married Anakin. She was about to correct the intruders when Dooku's eyes fell on her scepter. He grabbed it out of her hands and began to examine it.

"Hey!" Sabe was cut off as a knife was pressed to her throat.

"It can't be, the Saber of Bendu." Dooku murmured to himself. He stepped away from the interrogation and a woman dressed from head to toe in black took his place.

"Where's your husband Mrs. Skywalker?" She asked.

"Oh, he's out somewhere." The woman raised a carefully sculpted brow. "We've got an open relationship." Sabe rambled. The woman set down the basket she carried and drew something long and wriggling out. She smiled, her facial tattoos making her look especially sinister while she tenderly stroked the worm like creature.

"Koruns, they are very deadly, one bite then slow and painful death. Tell us what we want to know." Sabe struggled in the chair as the venomous creature was brought closer. At that moment the door to the suite burst open and Anakin walked in, he stopped and looked around then sighed, taking in the sight before him.

"Sabe I thought we said no more wild parties." Sabe shrugged weakly as the knife at her throat dug into her flesh.

"Well, when you're popular."

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Padme searched the living room for the key to the chest. Leia had said she put it down on the table with the chest but it was nowhere to be found. She was aware the children stood off looking rather guilty. Those two were up to something again, she just hoped it wasn't as bad as the scarab incident.

"Good Evening." Padme whirled around, the twins both yelped as a large Kaleesh stepped into the room. Padme grabbed her children and pushed them behind her.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" She asked coldly.

"I'm here for the chest of course." Luke ducked under his mother's arm and grabbed the chest from the table. Without really thinking Padme calmly walked over to a set of swords on the nearest wall and pulled one from the bracket.

"Mom what are you doing?" Leia shrieked. Padme kept her eyes on the intruder, aware that there were more beings behind him. Leia shrunk back with Luke, she clutched her wrist, terrified as her mother stared down the Kaleesh.

"Luke, Leia, stay back. You have one chance to get out of my house." Padme tightened her grip on the sword. Grievous smirked, the men behind him slowly started to fill the room.

"Mom I think it's time to yell for Dad." Luke stated as the mercenaries entered.

"I would kill you and take the chest anyway."

"I think not." A new voice chimed in. Everyone turned and from the shadows of the room a man stepped out in brown robes, his hood was up but when he appeared the other intruders drew their various weapons. Mostly vibroswords or other hand to hand weapons Padme noted. The man threw back his hood and Padme was relieved to see none other than Ob-Wan Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan what are you doing here?" She asked as the Jedi Master stepped up next to her, lightsaber in hand but unlit.

"Explanations are best kept for later." He stated simply.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Grievous snarled pulling out his own saber. Obi-Wan simply smirked.

"Grievous." Luke and Leia exchanged a look, both really confused. What the Sith Hell was happening?

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Authors Note: Seriously, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, my life has been ridiculously full this term. Basically school, work, sleep, repeat. This story will not be abandoned I just cannot guarantee when it will be updated. Especially considering I'm taking five classes next term. (Someone put me out of my poor college student misery now please) But I finished my finals early and have a week and a half off to work on this and just unwind from school. Love you all feel free to follow, favorite, and review. I've got to go catch a flight!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Star Wars or the Mummy.**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Chapter 3

Anakin held up his hands showing that he was unarmed. This was not what he expected to walk into when he set out to find Sabe. And of course it just had to happen in his and Padme's quarters.

"Listen, whatever my sister-in-law has done, she probably deserves it."

"Hey!" Sabe protested.

"But this is my house and I have some rules about poisonous snake-bugs and dismemberment." Before he could go further the dark woman threw the Korun at Anakin, he caught the creature easily and launched it back at the intruders. It sailed through the air before burying its fangs into the face of one of the intruders. They screamed as the Korun pumped its deadly venom into the being's body.

"Kill him!" The woman screamed. Anakin felt the Force explode around him. The knife that had been at Sabe's throat was sailing towards him. Raising his hand Anakin stopped the knife mid-air before flicking his wrist and sending the weapon back at the would-be assassin burying itself to the hilt in their chest. Finally free, Sabe ducked from the chair, she swung her leg out hitting Dooku in the shin causing him to drop her scepter. Catching the artifact Sabe dove for cover just as blaster fire filled the room.

At the sound of blasters from upstairs Grievous launched himself at Kenobi. His sparking red lightsaber in one hand and a wicked vibrosword in the other. Obi-Wan ignited his own saber and met the Kaleesh head on. The other attackers rushed forward at Padme. The petite woman cartwheeled back, kicking an opponent in the jaw sending him flying back. Coming back up she turned and slashed and blocked each blow that came her way with an unknown ferocity. Padme ducked and grabbed one attacker and using his momentum swung at another. The two collided, Luke and Leia hid behind a couch with the chest watching in awe as their mother single handedly took down three men.

"Whoa! Mom where did you learn to do that?" Luke asked. Padme paused.

"I have no idea." Another man rushed her wrapping his hands around Padme's neck, forcing her to drop the sword, he threw her into a wall. With a cry, Padme brought her knee up kicking her attacker in the crotch. He stumbled and she swung at him punching him in the nose with a sickening crunch. The man collapsed one hand on his genitals the other trying to stop the blood flow from his nose. Padme turned to her children with a grin. "Now that I learned from your father."

Obi-Wan and Grievous fought violently, sabers flashing through the air until they reached a deadlock.

"Not bad for Jedi scum." Grievous spat before unlocking his saber from Kenobi's trying to discover the Jedi's weak spots.

"I was about to say the same." Obi-Wan said sardonically. While Obi-Wan and Padme fought the invaders one had managed to sneak up behind an over turned couch where Leia and Luke hid with the chest. Leia shrieked as the Rodian tried to grab the heavy chest from Luke. Leia tried to help her twin but the chest was just too heavy. The assassin took the chest and threw Luke across the floor. Padme and Obi-Wan had been cornered and now fought back to back.

"What's in the chest?" Obi-Wan yelled.

"The bracelet of Bogun!" Padme shouted back, dispatching another man in the process. Obi-Wan tried to rush Grievous only to be sent stumbling back by a vicious kick to the stomach.

"They cannot get it, get the chest and get out of here!" Luke and Leia spotted the Rodian who had grabbed the chest hiding by a bookshelf, dagger in one hand the chest in the other. Before the being had a chance to go after their mother and the Jedi the two children moved quickly and silently, pushing the shelf over on top of the Rodian. He cried out and dropped the chest. It landed on the floor with a loud thump. Padme saw it and dropped her sword and lunged for the chest, grabbing it just as another one of the henchmen did. This one a rather vicious looking Wookie. The Wookie howled and brought the pommel of his sword down hard on the side of Padme's head. Stars filled Padme's vision as her legs gave out the large creature easily threw the woman over his should and grabbed the chest.

"Mom!" Luke cried as he watched his mother being carried away. Obi-Wan turned at the child's cry just in time to see Padme and her abductor disappear down a corridor.

"Padme!" Obi-Wan cried. Distracted, Grievous took his opportunity to escape. Once again kicking Kenobi hard he sent the human Jedi flying into another bookshelf. Laughing the Kaleesh took off after his men.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Upstairs, Anakin and Sabe had taken cover in the fresher as blaster fire filled the room. Sabe threw herself into the large tub as Anakin kicked the door shut. He could hear the blaster bolts hitting the door, it wouldn't hold for very long. Jumping up he pulled Sabe from the tub.

"Sabe! What the hell did you do this time?" Another wave of blaster bolts hit the door.

"I swear this has nothing to do with me!" Sabe yelled over the din. Anakin swore and looked around.

"We need to get out of here." His eyes landed on the large painted glass window. There was no other way out. Sabe saw the look on Anakin's face.

"No Anakin wait!" Blaster bolts broke through the door, Sabe shrieked as Anakin pulled her with him, the glass shattered and the two tumbled through an awning and onto the balcony below. The fresher door gave way, leaving the pair no time; they jumped up and raced across the balcony with blaster bolts at their heels. Jumping over a ledge they raced around towards the front of the house. A covered speeder flew past them and down the road, in the back seat Anakin saw Padme fighting of the invaders. She saw her husband and screamed his name. Anakin felt his instincts take over but before he could do anything Sabe tackled him to the ground as another speeder roared by shooting at the pair. Leaving Anakin to watch in horror as Padme was pulled away from the window and the speeders disappeared into the night.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Anakin felt a cold numbness take hold of his being as he stared down the drive, only slightly aware of Sabe panting beside him. He was brought out of the chaotic turmoil of his mind by shouting from the house. Turning, he saw Luke and Leia running towards him. Obi-Wan Kenobi was close behind the children. The twins threw themselves into their father's arms.

"Are you two alright?" Both nodded. Taking a deep breath Anakin stood and turned to the Jedi. "What are you doing here and why did those people take my wife?" Anakin asked as calmly as he could, hoping to hide his anger and fear from his children. They needed him to be strong right now. Obi-Wan sensed Anakin's strong feelings.

"I'm not sure my friend, but I may have an idea." Obi-Wan replied calmly before pulling a small holo from his robe's pocket. He held it out to Anakin. It was of an older well-dressed man, tall, with a narrow face and grey hair with flecks of black. "Wherever this man is Padme will surely be." Leia's hand shot out and grabbed the holo.

"I know him. That's Count Dooku!"

"He's the curator for the Nubian Museum." Luke added.

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You better believe them." Sabe stated. "They spend more time there than they do at home." Anakin turned and ran for his speeder. The others were close behind him.

"I'm just going to go out on a limb here." Anakin snarled as Obi-Wan fell into pace next to him. "You're here on Naboo, Padme's been kidnapped. Something really horrible is about to happen." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, they've removed Sidious from his tomb." Behind him Sabe stopped short.

"Oh come on!" Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to her. She glared furiously as Obi-Wan. "You people are supposed to make sure that doesn't happen!" The Jedi shot her a hard look but Sabe did not back down.

"There's a woman with them, she knows things. Things that no living being could possibly know." Sabe finally broke the glaring contest with the Jedi.

"Well that's not at all disturbing." She muttered under her breath. Why was it that they were always getting wrapped up in these ridiculous messes? Obi-Wan continued to speak. "This woman was the one to lead them here, to Bogun's bracelet and now they have it." Leia glanced nervously over at Luke.

"They don't have it." She said weakly, before pulling the sleeve of her jumper up revealing the bracelet secured around her tiny wrist. The three adults eyes went wide. Obi-Wan reached out and examined the bracelet.

"That's gold." Sabe gasped breathlessly, looking over Obi-Wan's shoulder. The Jedi glared at Sabe then turned his attention back to the bracelet. Anakin had been watching the pair interact since the Jedi's arrival, he looked over at Luke questioningly.

"Don't look at me. I'm nine." His son replied shrugging. Leia finally spoke up.

"When I put this thing on I had a vision. I was back on Coruscant, at the great pyramids. Then it was like I was flying across the planet then boom, I was suddenly at Karnak." Obi-Wan released the little girls wrist.

"Child, by putting this on you've started a chain reaction that will trigger one of the galaxies oldest curses and bring about the next apocalypse." Leia turned white and she felt her stomach twist itself up into a million knots.

"What?" She squeaked. Anakin sighed, silently asking himself how he had become reasonable and responsible adult here. He pointed at Obi-Wan.

"You, lighten up." Then the twins, "You two, big trouble." Finally, Sabe. "You, get in the damned speeder." They all quickly got into the speeder, no one willing to argue with the fuming father. Anakin drove with Obi-Wan in the front seat, while Sabe and the twins sat in the back. And then they were speeding towards Theed.

"I'm sorry for scaring your daughter. But the bracelet is on her wrist, which means we only have fourteen standard days until Darth Bane awakens. And with him will come the army of Bogun." Obi-Wan stated. Sabe leaned forward,

"That's not a good thing right?"

"He'll wipe out the galaxy." Anakin answered darkly, tightening his grip on the steering as he accelerated the speeder. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw the beginnings of Anakin's tattoo peaking out of his shirt sleeve and took note of the cartouche inked onto the other man's wrist. He was aware of Padme's sister complaining from behind him. He didn't remember the woman being so unbearable last time. Shaking the thoughts of Sabe from his head, Obi-Wan continued speaking, his eyes never leaving the tattoo on Anakin's wrist. "Whoever can kill Darth Bane can send his army back to the Underworld. Or use it to enslave the galaxy."

"That's why these guys dug up Sidious. He's the only one powerful enough to take out Bane." Anakin growled. Obi-Wan finally looked away from Anakin and out into the inky blackness that surrounded them.

"That seems to be their plan." Obi-Wan replied quietly. But the Jedi had a hunch that Sidious wasn't the only powerful Force user who could take on Sidious, his mind went to the tattoo on his friend's wrist and he felt the Force shift around them.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Author's Note: Well I'm at the tail end of another busy term. It has been strangely busy but at the same time not... time is weird. Anyway lots of excitement and stuff in this chapter, I'm really excited about getting further into the story, it's going to be so much fun! Hope you all are having as much a good time reading this piece as I am writing it. Feel free to favorite and review!**

 **PS: The Last Jedi trailer, just the trailer. No other words necessary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the Mummy or Star Wars**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Chapter 4.

Anakin's speeder skidded to a stop in front of the Nubian Museum. It had stopped raining for the time being, and everything was covered in a glistening wetness while the skies above promised more rain. Anakin took a deep breath and turned to Luke and Leia in the back seat.

"Ok kids, I've got a really important job for you." The twins leaned forward. "I need you two to guard the speeder." Luke and Leia glared at their father, really, guard the speeder, that was the important job.

"Protect the speeder?" Luke asked. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Come on dad. We may be kids but we aren't stupid." Anakin smiled at his children.

"I know."

"I volunteer to stay with them." Sabe stated hurriedly. She most certainly did not want to fight any mummies tonight. Anakin looked over at Sabe. She got his message loud and clear. The kids protect the speeder, she protects the kids. Sabe nodded at her brother-in-law in understanding. "You two better get going before Padme goes and saves herself." She stated before Obi-Wan and Anakin got out of the speeder.

Unconsciously, Anakin rolled up his sleeves fully revealing the tattoo on his arm. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin popped open the speeders trunk and unlocked the compartment that held his weapons stash, revealing an assortment of blasters, vibro-blades, swords, knives, energy clips of all kinds, and of course Anakin's lightsaber. He grabbed the Saber and clipped it to his belt.

"You want the compact blaster?" He asked Obi-Wan. The Jedi rolled his eyes,

"If you insist on using those uncivilized weapons, then I'll take the repeater." Anakin handed him the blaster and grabbed the modified blaster rifle he preferred, slinging it over his shoulder and grabbing an assortment of other weapons.

Obi-Wan's eyes fell once again on the symbol of Anakin's wrist and the dark lines that weaved up his arm.

"If I told you I am a traveler seeking the unknown…" Anakin felt the Force breath to life around before automatically replying.

"I'm a traveler and I'm the unknown you seek." Anakin frowned, "Where the kriff did that come from?" Obi-Wan grinned and motioned at Anakin's arm.

"It's true then. You bear an ancient mark of our order. My teacher a man named

Qui-Gon Jinn, often spoke to me of a powerful Force User called the 'Chosen One' he would bear that mark and be one of the most powerful Force practitioners the galaxy has ever known. One who could balance both the light and the dark side of the Force." Anakin took a hesitant step back, his mind automatically went back to the temple where they had found the bracelet, and Luke and Leia had said that they had found a cartouche with the same symbol as the one on his wrist. Anakin was suddenly filled with unease.

"No, this was just the result of a drunken night when I was a teenager. Not a sign that I'm some sort of hero of legend or 'Chosen one'." Anakin slid a blaster pistol into a holster on his waist. "What ever you think I am, you are wrong." Obi-Wan wisely let the conversation drop. Right now was about saving Padme. But he and Anakin would continue the conversation at some point in the near future.

Padme viciously fought against the restraints she had been bound in as her captors carried her through the Nubian Museum and into the back storage that held old exhibits that were no longer in the public collection. Her eyes widened, it had been transformed into some sort of impromptu temple. There were more of those red robed beings that had broken into her home, praying in a large circle bowing towards an amber-like cocoon in the middle of the circle. There was even a burning alter at the end of the room. Standing behind the tall flames Padme could just barely make out two figures, slowly the pair stepped out from behind the alter. Padme recognized the first as being Count Dooku the current curator of the museum. The second was a Mirialan woman, Padme felt like she knew the strange woman, but her mind couldn't place her. Strangely, the woman didn't have the traditional facial tattoos associated with her race. Instead of being made up of small purple diamonds she had two dark purple lines running from the corners of her lower lip. When her eyes met Padme's a coldness like nothing else took hold in Padme's chest. The Mirialan smirked and from within her robes pulled out an all too familiar tome carved out of black stone. The last time Padme had seen that book had been over ten years ago as a temple collapsed around her and Anakin, The Book of The Dead. Padme watched as the woman handed the book to Dooku before disappearing back into the shadows of the room. Hells, they even had the blasted key to unlock the damn thing. Dooku place the book on a small table and opened the key. They had the book, they had the key, the only thing that was missing. Padme turned towards the amber cocoon, they wouldn't dare raise him. Not again. Padme was vaguely aware of the room darkening around her as Dooku read from the cursed book, her eyes were locked onto the cocoon. A scream filled the air and the Amber of the cocoon shattered. From it, stepped a creature of nightmare that Padme thought she would never have to face again, Sidious.

"Fuck."

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Anakin and Obi-Wan moved silently through the museum. Everything was bathed in inky blackness of the rain drenched, cloud covered night. The two felt the darkness bubbling coldly against their skin. It started to build until a roar filled their ears causing the two Force users to flinch. Wind howled through the enclosed space. Then everything was silent. Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan.

"That wasn't good." From behind Anakin came an ear piercing screech, jumping he turned to find the remains of a Naboo royal fighting against the glass case that protected the body. The room was suddenly full of dead Naboo trying to escape the exhibit and probably tear Anakin and Obi-wan limb from limb.

"The Book of the Dead." Obi-Wan stated darkly, his blaster pointed at the glass cases. "Sidious has risen again."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The two men dashed out of the exhibit hall, following the distant sounds of chanting.

Back in the makeshift temple Sidious glared around the room, luckily failing to notice Padme. He turned as Dooku slowly approached, carrying the book of the dead with him.

 _"You! Who are you?"_ Dooku bowed to Sidious.

" _I am your humble servant my lord. We have called to you because the year of the Griffin is upon us."_ Sidious straitened, his ligaments pulling and cracking as he moved. Padme shivered in disgust at the sounds.

 _"Truly?"_

 _"Yes my lord."_ Sidious laughed darkly, a horrible sound the reverberated through the large room.

Meanwhile, the mysterious woman once again appeared from the shadows. Padme watched as she walked strait up to the mummy. In that single moment, she transformed, green skin turned pure white, dark shadows appeared around her eyes, her hair turned silver becoming cropped close to one side of her head, and silk and jewels covered her body. The vision vanished as she stopped in front of Sidious, her eyes shown bright with hunger as she stared down the creature.

" _I am Asajj Ventress reincarnated_." She said in perfect ancient Coruscanti. Sidious looked the woman up and down examining her closely.

" _Yes you are, I can sense you are her, yet your body may appear different. You are my Asajj soon I will rescue your soul from the underworld and you will be truly whole."_ He ran a bone finger down the side of the woman's face. " _Nothing will be able to stop us."_ Barriss or Asajj smiled darkly. High above the morbid reunion Anakin and Obi-Wan hid on a balcony overlooking the storage room.

"You know a couple of years ago this would have seemed really strange to me." Anakin muttered sarcastically as he moved back into the darkness to get in position for their ambush.

"How is it not still strange?" Obi-Wan quipped once he was sure Anakin was out of earshot. Down below Dooku and Grievous were trying to open the chest, but the key could not be located. Grumbling Dooku used a mix of acids to break the seal. Once the acid had done it's work Dooku carefully lifted the lid from the chest. He paled when he looked inside. Grievous pulled out the missing key and a statue of Naboo's moon Goddess.

"Where is the Bracelet?" Dooku hissed. Grievous growled and broke the little statue in his clawed hand. Thinking back to the two troublesome children from the house.

"I think I know."

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Outside the museum, Luke and Leia sat on the hood of their father's speeder telling their aunt the legend of Amun Sher.

"At the top of the Golden Pyramid stands a diamond that reflected the sun luring travelers to a horrible, painful, agonizingly slow death." Leia recounted, Luke rolled his eyes at his sister and her theatrics. Sabe was more interested in the diamond than whatever horrors Leia was talking about anyway. A loud clap of thunder followed by an unnaturally strong gust of wind cut Leia short.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Luke muttered eyeing the cuff encircling Leia's wrist.

Inside the museum, Barriss turned towards Padme at last.

" _I've a gift for you_." Sidious followed Asajj's reincarnation's gaze. Recognition flashed in his jaundiced eyes.

" _Her!"_ Padme glared at the pair.

" _Yes, I know it will please you to watch her die."_ The woman motioned to the robed figures and several stepped forward and lifted the platform Padme had been placed on. Padme still struggled with her bonds.

"You won't win. Just you wait, I'll put you back in your grave again!" Padme screamed as they carried her towards the large burning fire pit.

"Not if we put you in yours first." Dooku said coldly.

"Burn her!" Barriss shouted with sickening glee. Padme swore as she was lifted towards the pit. Just as she was about to be tossed in Anakin appeared on the other side. Igniting his lightsaber he leaped over the burning pit grabbing his wife as blaster fire filled the air from above them, causing their enemies to panic and run for cover. The pair rolled to the ground, Anakin quickly cut the ropes on Padme's wrists and ankles with the saber before deactivating it and replacing it on his belt. He tossed his wife one of his blaster pistols and the pair jumped up. Obi-Wan kept shooting as Dooku's men began to regain their wits and went for their own blasters. Sidious stood in the middle of the chaos bolts cutting through him uselessly. He merely laughed. Padme cocked her blaster as Anakin pulled his rifle off his back.

"Here we go again." Padme muttered. Anakin looked over at his wife.

"Lets get started." And the couple opened fire.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Author's Note: It's 2:30 in the bloody morning but I just had to get this out. I'm too tired to actually make notes about this chapter. Just that any dialogue in italics is ancient Coruscanti. Now if you excuse me I'm going to bed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't own Star Wars or the Mummy. But I do have tickets to the Midnight premiere of TLJ :) Also, No Chewbacca's were harmed in the making of this chapter.**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The sounds of blaster fire erupted from the museum. Sabe cursed and pulled Luke and Leia off the hood of their father's speeder. At least the shoot out was in there and not out here. And there weren't any undead creatures trying to disembowel them just yet.

"Get in the speeder now!" Sabe yelled pushing the twins into the front passenger seat and then throwing herself into the driver's seat, fumbling for Anakin's keys. Finally she grabbed them from the top of the consul and tried to get them into the ignition. Her hands couldn't stop shaking. Finally after what felt like an eternity she jammed a key into the switch and turned. But nothing happened, the engine wouldn't turn over. It was the wrong bloody key. And now it was jammed in the ignition. Sabe swore again, aware of her niece and nephew yelling at her. She pulled the key and with a snap the cursed thing broke. The speeder fell silent as Sabe held up the top half of the key. Anakin was going to be furious.

"Sabe you idiot!" Leia shrieked.

"Not now kid! I have enough of a time acting like an adult in high pressure situations as it is!" Sabe yelled back, was it her or was the blaster fire getting a lot louder. "You two got any brilliant ideas? Sabe asked jumping out of the now useless speeder, Luke followed his aunt. Looking around the boy spotted something down the street.

"I do!" Luke took off running towards what he had seen. Sabe followed the boy, seeing what he meant the woman whooped with joy and ran after him.

"Luke you little genius!" Leia was left to follow her aunt and brother.

"Wait for me!" She shouted running after the pair.

Inside the museum the blaster fight had taken a turn. Dooku's forces had rallied and vastly outnumbered Padme, Anakin, and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan leapt from the balcony he had been perched on just as Barriss Offee lit the entire platform up with blaster fire. Anakin and Padme were across the vast room, pinned down behind a large stack of crates.

"Anakin!" Padme pointed towards the men currently trying to murder them. Behind the hostiles were several large tanks, with clear warnings marking them as flammable. Anakin looked over at his wife and grinned.

"I love you."

"I know." Padme replied. Then the couple shot up from behind the crates and shot at the tanks. The explosion and ensuing fireball consumed Dooku's goons. Husband and wife shot out from behind their barricade taking their chance to run for it. Shooting as they went. In a small break, Anakin tossed Padme his blaster rifle and drew out his Saber, feeling the Force course through him like an old friend he ignited the blade and continued fighting. Padme covering him with blaster fire. The two working in perfect harmony. Padme felt the rifle's charge die on her flipping the gun she used it to club a Bothan in the head before shouldering the strap and going back to her pistol. It too was on its last energy clip. Just then, the Wookie who had grabbed her earlier roared and charged towards her. She holstered the pistol in her belt.

"Anakin." She shouted. With only the Force guiding him Anakin threw his lightsaber in the air. Padme caught the brilliant blade, holding it firmly, she pivoted smoothly swinging the plasma sword just as the Wookie reached her, cutting through the hairy creature's body with unnatural ease. Anakin couldn't help but watch in awe as his petite wife took down the massive being. Since when had she gotten so good at using his saber? The smell of burning hair and charred fat filled the air bringing Anakin back to reality as the Wookie's now lifeless body fell to the ground. Padme deactivated the saber and tossed it back to her husband. Obi-Wan in the meanwhile had cleared enough of a path for the trio to make their get away.

"Let's go!" Anakin grabbed Padme's hand and the pair ran after the Jedi.

"That's heavier than it looks." Padme panted running next to Anakin looking down at the saber still clutched in his hand.

"It is." Anakin looked over at his wife, the pair still running after Obi-Wan. "You've been practicing?"

"No." Padme shook her head. That gave Anakin a moment of pause. But then another volley of blaster fire ricochet through the corridor. They could talk about the Lightsaber later.

Sidious growled, watching his enemies escape. If something was to be done right then he needed to do it himself. The creature grabbed an urn from a nearby table and threw it to the ground. As it shattered, ash swirled from within. Sidious chanted a spell and the particles came together forming into four of his ancient Sith warriors. The mummies looked to their master, awaiting his command. Sidious pointed in the direction the Jedi and the woman had escaped through.

 _"After them."_ The mummies shrieked and set off to find their prey.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The trio slid to a stop in the darkened museum. Shrieks echoing all around them.

"We're being followed." Anakin stated. He could feel strong, dark entities closing in.

"Sidious?" Padme asked.

"No but let's not stay and find out. Sabe and the kids are out front with the speeder." They took off once again, now keenly aware the inhuman shrieks and growls that were coming from behind them. Finally they burst out of the museum's main entrance. Only to slide to a sudden halt. Anakin's speeder was there, but Sabe, Luke, and Leia were nowhere to be seen.

"What the hells?" Just then a double-decker speeder bus tore into the lot. Sabe and Luke were in the driver's compartment and Leia stood in the isle hanging on to a seat for dear life. Sabe rolled down the window.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!"

"Sabe what about my speeder?" The woman shrugged. "Let's just say we were forced to find another means of transportation." Anakin looked at her incredulously.

"A double-decker bus?!" Sabe looked over at Luke and shrugged. Anakin swore and took off to the back of the bus where the door was. Padme and Obi-Wan were already inside. He would deal with his speeder later. Or not at all. Four beings burst through an upper window in the museum, landing on his speeder, crushing it.

"Oh come on!" The mummies quickly jumped off the ruined speeder and ran after the bus.

"Sabe punch it!" Padme screamed as the mummies chased after them, Sabe hit the accelerator and they were off careening through the darkened streets of Theed. The warrior mummies were still hot on their tail.

"It never ends does it?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling out his lightsaber. Anakin reloaded his blaster rifle and turned off the safety.

"I really hate mummies." He muttered in response.

"Well let's get this over with then." Obi-Wan stated. Anakin nodded and climbed up the stairs to the bus's top deck. Reaching out with the Force, he shattered the back window sending the shards of glass at the undead pursuers, cutting through them uselessly. Anakin shrugged and opened fire. A direct hit that only had some interference from the Force turned one of the creatures back to dust. Changing their tactics the mummies jumped out of Anakin's line of fire and began scaling the fronts of buildings. One managed to get onto the lower level of the bus only to be cut in half by Obi-Wan. Up top a metallic thud echoed around Anakin as the other two landed on the roof of the bus, denting the roof. Anakin raised the blaster and shot through the roof. Below him, Obi-Wan was still trying to fight off the top half of the Sith warrior. Apparently, simply cutting them in half didn't do much good.

"Why won't you just bloody die!" He shouted dodging the creature's sharp claws as it used the poles around the bus to swing on.

"Sabe turn!" Padme yelled to her sister while grabbing Leia and pulling her to the front of the bus. Sabe turned as hard as she could, sending the occupants flying. Luke's fingers digging into her shoulder she grit her teeth, trying to keep control of the bus.

Up above, Anakin crashed into one of the windows, the force of the collision knocking his rifle from his grasp. The rifle fell through a gap in the floor. The mummy tackled Anakin, pulling him from the floor. Swearing in every language he knew Anakin tried to reach for the saber on his belt. Down below Leia saw her father's blaster fall through the floor landing right behind the driver's cubicle. She ran and grabbed the weapon.

"Mom!" Padme turned just as Leia tossed her the rifle; catching it with ease she turned activating the blaster.

"Obi-Wan duck!" The Jedi threw himself down onto the seats and Padme fired, blasting the warrior mummy until nothing remained but a desiccated hand hanging from one of the poles. Sabe took another sharp turn down a deserted pedestrian street. At this point she was pretty sure she had broken every traffic law in the whole damn galaxy. Not that she cared, but maybe there was some merit to said traffic laws as a sign for a low hanging bridge passed.

"Damn it. Everyone hang one." Luke was clutching his aunt so tightly she was sure the little boy was going to break her skin. Up top Anakin again was sent flying into the front window. Groaning he stood preparing to face another attach when he saw the approaching overhang. He dropped to the floor covering his head just in time. With a huge crash and a deafening shriek of metal being torn to bits, the bus's top half was torn off as it sped under the bridge. The last two mummies were now pancaked on the overhang. Once clear a slightly dazed Anakin stood up on the now topless bus, the Force pulsed around him and his heart raced in his chest. At least the mummies were gone, for now.

Luke hugged his aunt as she pulled the bus to a shaky stop.

"Great driving Aunt Sabe."

"Uh-." Sabe replied standing on very shaky legs. Padme clutched Leia tightly and turned to Obi-Wan, who was still collapsed on one of the seats, looking slightly green.

"Are you alright?" The Jedi nodded wearily.

"Sabe hasn't been taking driving advice from Anakin by any chance has she?"

"Hey!" Sabe squawked from the cubicle indignantly. Padme laughed and saw Anakin come down the stairs from the totaled upper level. He looked disheveled but still in one piece. She grinned seductively and beckoned him over to her. Leia groaned at the impending disgusting display of affection her parents were about to shower each other with.

"What would I do without my noble Jedi?" Anakin wrapped an arm around Padme's slim waist and pulled her to him.

"No idea." He said before leaning down into a passionate, heated kiss with his wife. Padme wrapped her arms around her husband's neck the pair lost in each other. Leia rolled her eyes and wandered over to the back of the bus, looking up the staircase to the ruined top. She was about to go up the stairs when an arm wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. The little girl screamed before a clawed hand covered her mouth, pulled from the ruined bus by Grievous. Hearing their daughter's scream Anakin and Padme broke apart.

"Leia!" Padme shrieked pulling away from Anakin.

"No!" Anakin raced out of the bus and after his daughter and her kidnaper. The Force around him became electrified and he picked up speed. He practically flew after the speeder that his daughter had been dragged into, it flew into a large square where a ship was parked and up onto the open loading ramp. The ramp started to close; Anakin pushed himself to run faster. Then the ship's engine started and the Ion Vents ignited. A wave of energy hit Anakin, throwing him back to the ground, his head connecting painfully with the cobblestones of the square. He was forced to watch as the ship took off disappearing into space, along with one of his beloved children. "Leia." He whispered, dread filled his body. In the distance he could sense the other's approaching. His vision started to darken and that was the last thing he knew.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Padme was the first to reach the square after Anakin. Heart pounding in her chest, she rushed to the unconscious form of her husband sliding down next to him, she started shaking him.

"Anakin, Anakin wake up, please wake up." Tears began to stream down her face as her husband finally stirred.

"Padme." He sat up quickly, ignoring the spinning world around him wrapped his wife in his arms. "They took her, they took Leia, I tried." His breathing hitched as he failed to fight back tears of his own. "I tried but I was too slow." He sobbed, Padme shook in his arms. Finally, she looked up at her husband. Her face stained with tears but a look of resolve had taken hold. These people had made the worst mistake in the galaxy, getting between a mother and her child.

"We'll get her back." Anakin nodded. A seed of darkness and thirst for justice or was it something else, began to sew itself within him.

"I swear to the Force we will get Leia back even if we have to go to the very end of the galaxy." He said darkly, tightening his grip on Padme ever so slightly. Luke, who had been standing with Sabe and Obi-Wan broke away and ran to his parents. Sobbing he threw himself into their waiting arms. Anakin wrapped his arms around his wife and son. His blue eyes darkening like the sky as a storm approached. They would get Leia back and then he would destroy those who had taken his little girl.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Author's Note: My life is literally work, school, sleep repeat. With eating scattered in between when convenient. Welcome to adult life and University and deciding to study the most difficult subfield in your Major. (Physical Anthropology with a focus on Biological Archeology) . Hope you like the chapter, and hope the cliffhanger will be able to satisfy you for a while cause I have no idea when this is gonna be updated again. Maybe December, definitely sometime in 2018. Later lovelies! And HAPPY ALL HALLOW'S EVE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's been over a year...**

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Chapter 6:

Barriss Offee, reincarnation of the Dathmori witch Asajj Ventress stood on the deck of her ship watching stars blur past as they sailed into hyperspace. She finally had the last piece of the map that would lead her and her comrades to Amun Sher, to Darth Bane and to total control of the galaxy. Barriss grinned darkly. All her life she had dreamed of the pale woman with her face and the handsome man in red robes she had lusted after, the pure power the pair had together. She had studied the galaxy's history, gaining enlightenment through the Dark Side of the ever mysterious Force. She had even been able to invade the ranks of the sacred Jedi for a short time, learning all she could until she had been discovered and expelled because of the power of the Dark Side that coursed through her. After several years of wandering in the galaxy and making a considerable profit in the illegal artifact trade, she met Dooku. With him, her grand plan had finally been able to come to fruition. After so many years her true self was finally within her reach. Barriss could see the grand Empire laid out before her, Sidious, no, Palpatine, ruling beside her with an iron fist. The Jedi, the Chosen One, and his bitch would be reduced to ash. She would cast aside Barriss Offee and once again become the great Asajj Ventress. So lost in thought, Barriss failed to notice the rotten arm wrapping around her torso, the hot rancid breath ghosting over her skin.

" _Soon you will be restored and we will destroy all who dare stand against us."_ Sidious whispered into Barriss's ear, causing her to shudder. She turned swiftly and crushed her mouth to his. They would be unstoppable. Dooku stepped onto the deck. The ship would soon reach Coruscant. Upon seeing the pair locked in their disgusting embrace, he quickly turned trying not to be sick. He needed to check on the little brat with the cuff anyway.

The Skywalkers and Obi-Wan had acted fast. Everything whirled before Luke's young mind as his parents and aunt quickly prepared their ship. Luke felt like it was an eternity before he was back on the family ship, in reality, it had only been a day. His parents had left in the care of the Jedi for lift-off. But all the man did was stand by one of the large windows, playing with the edge of his beard. Once the ship entered hyperspace the Jedi left to message his order. Luke crept out of the cabin and ran to the cockpit. His father sat silently in the pilot's seat, his mother in the co-pilots. Without a word he jumped into his mother's lap, her comforting arms immediately wrapping Luke in a loving embrace.

"Don't worry Luke, everything is going to be fine." Luke couldn't help but notice the strange edge in his mother's voice.

"I believe you." He lied. Anakin looked over at his wife and son.

"Once we get to Coruscant, I know a guy who can get us into the no fly zone, and to Karnack." Padme reached over the consul and grabbed Anakin's hand. "Hopefully we'll catch up to them there." Anakin had told Padme everything about Leia and the bracelet and all that had happened after she had been abducted to the museum.

"I have faith in you Anakin." She said, gripping his hand as tight as she could. Anakin felt the Force flow around him and his incomplete family. He tried to calm the rage that brewed deep within himself. He found that no matter what, the rage and fear remained.

After what felt like an eternity the Skywalker's ship once again landed on Coruscant.

"We're here way too damn much." Sabe grumbled as she and Luke followed Anakin and Padme through the small port where they had landed.

"Not now Sabe." Padme shot back at her sister before turning back to Anakin. "How do you know this man again?" The group was headed towards an apparent junkyard owned by an old associate of Anakin's who could possibly help find Leia. Anakin merely shrugged, fiddling with the blaster on his belt. He looked like a man going to war, lightsaber, blaster pistol, knife, on his belt and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder no doubt filled with a ridiculous assortment of weapons and explosives that Padme usually would have thought ostentatious but now found strange comfort in. Even she, Sabe and Luke were armed. She had a blaster on her thigh, knives tucked into her boots and up her sleeve. Sabe had her usual rifle and blasters, while on the ship Anakin had fixed Luke's slingshot so that it would shoot concentrated electrical bursts that would knock whoever was hit onto their ass.

"He's just an old friend from my ship days." Anakin stopped in front of a dilapidated gate with a faded hand-painted sign reading "Rex's" in chipped block letters. He banged on the gate and stepped back. After a minute the gate swung open and out stepped a very tan, well-built man with a buzz cut, a scruffy blond beard, and an eye-patch over his left eye. As soon as he saw Anakin, the man's remaining eye widened comically and he paled considerably.

"Nope." He stated before slamming the gate shut, hard enough that one of the wooden planks fell off. A bolt slid loudly into place, locking everyone out.

"Some friend." Luke muttered.

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this." He growled before raising his hand and using the Force to blow the gate in. He strode over the fallen gate, "Rex!" He bellowed. Padme, Sabe, and Luke hot on his heels. Padme couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the various piles of scrap and junk that filled the yard.

"Whatever you want Skywalker, the answer is NO!" The man, Rex apparently, yelled back, sprinting from behind a pile of crushed speeders towards an awning under which stood a lopsided desk covered in junk and… was that a bathtub?

"I haven't even asked anything yet!" Anakin shot back.

"Doesn't matter. Cause whenever you show up, I get shot!"

"Shot?" Padme turned from the strange layout of the place back to Anakin.

"Who are you?" Rex asked, pulling up the eye patch revealing a perfectly good, fully functional eye.

"His wife." Padme stated cautiously.

"Wow, never thought that would happen" Rex seemingly said to himself. "But yes, shot! Last time I was flying get away for a bank job on Ryloth and I get shot in the kriffing ass! Then up comes your husband with two twi'lek dancers and I'm bleeding out in the middle of the street. It was suddenly Anakin's turn to go pale as Padme's eyes narrowed.

"Rex you and I may need to have a little chat some time." From behind her Luke and Sabe tried to hold back their laughter.

Anakin took a deep breath and held up his hands in surrender.

"Rex seriously, you are the best person I can think of who can help us. My daughter has been kidnapped and is being taken to Karnack, right in the middle of the damned No-fly zone, and you are one of the best navigators who can get through the zone undetected. Please, I'm asking you not as a pirate, but as a father trying to save his family to help us." Rex shifted uncomfortably as he scanned the group standing before him. His eyes finally landing on Sabe's bag and the golden scepter sticking out of it.

"That gold?" He asked. Sabe tightened her hold on the pack.

"Maybe."

"Pay me with that gold stick and I'll let you wax me and use me as a surf board." Before Sabe could respond Luke shot forward and grabbed the scepter from his aunt's bag and ran up to his father. Anakin took the artifact, ignoring the fuming Sabe and ruffled his son's hair before tossing the stick to Rex.

"Didn't we do the surf board bit on Scarif?" Rex shrugged too busy examining his new treasure.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Lets just go save your other kid mister family man." Anakin grinned over at Padme as Rex went off to prepare his ship.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 **Author's Note:**

 **So it's been well over a year since I updated. In my defense, I'm a college student at the end of her undergraduate career taking a bunch of upper division classes. I'm actually an anthropology major focusing on biological archeology and osteoarcheology, so like 80% of my life is class and lab work the rest is my job and sleep.**


End file.
